Shadows Return
by likasnmiba
Summary: Almost showdown with Shadow! But anyway, Amber is almost done for, Sonic isn't in good position and a scary feeling of death is on the whole gangs back. Can Shadow defeat Eggman and safe Amber, or will he suffer and go as well? Click to find out!
1. Shadow?

Amber walked home from school alone. The young Thordyke was thinking about this hedgehog she had never met, Shadow. Her father and the others told her about him, but she never saw him. She would like too.

She felt a strong wind. _Its probably Sonic_.... she thought. The creature stopped. Amber got closer to it. "S-s-...." She could tell that this was NOT Sonic. The hedgehog was black and had red striped coming down its quills. "Shadow?" She said. Then she clamped her hand over her mouth. "Yes that is my name." Shadow said not turning around. Then he ran off.

Amber followed him on her skateboard. Even though he was running fast, her rocket boosters helped her keep up. The hedgehog rand through some woods, then over some water. She looked around. He ran to a rocket that had landed in the middle of an island. "Eggman's base.." she mumbled. She turned her Skateboard into a waterboard and zoomed tot he base.

Amber was able to catch up to Shadow without him knowing. He turned and walked into a room. She hid ih a nearby closet and pressed her ear onto the wall. She could only hear certain things, because the walls were so thick. "So.......the plan......bait right........."She was sure that the talking person was Eggman. Two robot voices called out. That had to be Bocoe and Decoe. A low voice grumbled. That was Shadow. "Yes.....I didnt see her......Im sure..." _Her eh? Mabey Amy....but why her for a bait? Or Cream? Cosmo? nah.... ME??? Oh good lord no!!_

She sank to the bottom where there was a crack of light. "Ow," She mumbled as she ran her arm into a stick. "Grrr, what does Eggman keep in here?" She wispered to herself. SHe crouched onto the floor so she could see if she could get out. She heard a door close and some footsteps. It stopped infront of the closet. She held her breath. Eggmans feet were visible. "Get the girl." Shadows skated were next to his. "How do i know which one is she?" Eggman sneered. "The red head who sings."

--------

_LIke it? If do please reveiw, if not, reveiw anyway. Sry for not updating. i was banned for a week. and i was busy watching the olypics. well, next chp comin soon._


	2. Calls and Calls

Amber's heart dropped to the floor. _Me?? Why me? Im just a kid who happens to be..... friendswithSonicand..... isChris' daughter and is good with electronics. _She kept crouched. "Get the kid." Eggman said. Shadows skates sped away. "Bocoe! Decoe! lock the closets!" "Yes sir." Bocoe and Decoe went to each and every closet and locked it. A clank and ping was heard from inside the closet. "Great.." Muttered Amber. She opened her bag and looked in it. She pulled her old lunch and started eating it. Hey, it was better that her notebooks.

----

_Later that day....._

"Where is she?" Chuck stomped around the room. "She said she would be home early. Well, she always is when you two are here." Her parents laughed. Helen and Chris weren't THAT worried, not like Chris's parents would be. "She probably hangin at Tanaka's or Danny's. I'll call them." Chris picked up the phone and dialed Dannys number.

"Hello, Francis speaking"

"Oh hey Francis, is Amber there."

"Umm,*muffled* 'Hey Clair! Is Amber Up there?' 'no'*returns to normal* no."

Chris shrugged, "Okay."

"What, you cant find her?"

"Yea...probably riding her skateboard"

"Well, see ya *Gasps* DJ what did you DO!?!" Chris covered the mouth reciver while Helen and Chris laughed. DJ always had something to do with the dirty carpets.

"I gotta go. DJ spilled his cranberry juice all over the floor. Oh no, DJ!!!!!" The line went dead. Helen still had giggles. Cream and Cheese were playing on the floor. "Whats so funny." "Oh nothin. Franices nerves are jitterish right now." Sonic liad on the floor with Tails and Cosmo. "Well, Tanaka?" Helen grabbed the phone. She dailed Mr. Tanaka's number.

A bunch of screaming was on the other line. "Hello! Adam, get that thing off me! Tanaka residence." A voice said.

"Oh hey Emma, is Amber there."

"On second. MOM!! Is Amber there? 'I dont know, ask Adam, Eva!' 'Okay, ADAM!! Is Amber there?' 'no!' Nope"

Sonic wisled at the chaos going on at the house. "Wow"

"Oh, thanks." Helen hung up the phone. Chuck was still pacing. Tails and Cosmo had one eye lazily up. "Maybe she's at Sam's house?" Tails rolled over. "Mabey." Chuck grabbed the phone and punched the numbers before you could say wait. "Yes Sam is Amber there? uh huh. Okay see ya." From the phone, "HEY YOU GET BACK HERE!! YOU CROSSED A RED LIGHT!!" The phone went dead.

"I think i am deaf in my left ear," Chuck said in a high voice. Cheese laughed. "Well, I'll use the locater," Chris said as he pulled something from his pocket. Sonic looked nugged eye at the box. "You got a locater on her?" "Yea, she has some on you, but she doesn't know there one on her." He winked. He looked down at the screen. All the others clustered around it.

"Hmmm, its not very strong. She is either on her skateboard or surrounded by alot of meatle. I found a weak signal. It located here......at Chowers??" Chris looked at it in suprise. "What?" Helen shook her head. "It doesn't make sense. Chowers is Amber's least faveriot resterant. She never steps foot in there." Chris shook his head. "It must have fallen off when she was riding her skateboard." Sonic looked at him, read his expresion, than ran out the door.

-----

Amber clutched her stomach. "Shhhhhh......" she wispered to her stomach. She looked at her wristband for the 100th time. She banged her head at the back of the meatle closet. "Why didn't i bring a bomb?" Her stomach growled again. "Shhhhhh!"

---

_Well, i hope you liked it! Review please. I love em. More chps. on the way_


	3. Oops

Amber tried to go to sleep. None of her stuff was working because her batteries were dead just needed a plug hole to get it working. She also couldn't find her laser pen. She scooted over. "Errr mop." She curled herself into a ball and leaned into the corner. She closed her eyes when she heard voice. "Err.." She kept her ears up.

"What do you mean you didn't find her." That had to be Eggman. "She wasn't there. I checked her bed," a deep voice returned. _Shadow..._ "Are you sure?" "Yes, I saw the Chao and rabbit. It had to be the house. Who else would have a blown up picture of the faker and Knuckles in a cat fight." Amber stiffled her giggles. She loved that picture. It made her laugh. "Well, Im going to bed. *yawn* Im tired." Footsteps retreated.

Amber sighed in relief. _Now if i could tell dad and mom im in trouble that would be perfect. Also to fall asleep. _'Zzzzzzz............'

------

"Where is she?" Sonic yawned and ran back to Chris's. When he walked into the house, Helen had a very worried expresion. Chris was fiddling with different signals he could track down. Cosmo was running from the kitchen to the living room with Bella, Cream and Cheese, and Amy. Tails and Chuck were scampering around to see if they could locate different items of Ambers. Sonic tapped Chris's shoulder. "Any luck?"

Chris stare didn't break his stare from the screen. "I located her laser pen. Its in the forest, near a body of water see..." He scooted over. A red spot blinked. "It has a few damages, I think it flew out of her bag." Sonic scaned the computer. "Where is it near?" Chris looked a the screen. "Near a forest and an abanded island that no one goes too." Sonic thought about it. "Well, anything else?" Chris looked. "Her book." Tails looked at him. "How can you find a book, it gives no signal." Chris explained while typing on the keyboard. "Well, she has a bunch of elctronic bookmarks." Helen looked down. "Its 12, we should head to bed. I'll call Francis and see if she can do anything." She wheeled away.

------

_The next day....._

_Oh god, I gotta go pee...._Amber thought. She looked around. _Ahhh, a flashlight...._ She turned it on. She seemed like she was in a junk closet. "Aggggg......" She kept quiet as she herd footsteps. "Open the closets tin heads." "Yes Doctor." Amber assumed that that was Bocoe and Decoe_. "_I can't belive Shadow doesn't remeber that Eggman cheating on him." Amber gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth. A clank and ping was heard. The footsteps retreated. She sighed. "Now i can go to a bathroom." She opened the door a crack. Nobody was there. She climbed out and scapered down the hall. She stepped on a stone and alarm blared in her ears. "That can't be good."

-----

_"New reportings say that the Eggman base has a great noise ruckuss. Police are investigating." _"You hear that, Egghead is up to somethin" Sonic said while Amy was handing him Ice cream. "Err, no thanks Amy.." Amy sighed. She thought ever since Amber dissapeared it would be Sonicinz mania, but he was so worried he didn't even notice her. Chris ran from room to room. "Ahhh, Outta breath." He fell onto the floor. Tails sweatdropped. Cheese's face was inches away from the screen.

"Chao chao chao.." Cream looked up. "No it can't" "Chao chao chao!" "Cheese, that isn't her, you cant even see a window. "Cha chao CHOA!!!" Cheese flew to a picture of a red hair girl and pointed at her. Cosmo looked up from her collection of thing to help find Amber. "WHats wrong with Cheese?" "nothing,"Cheese glared at the Chao. Sonic looked out the window. "Where is she?"

----

_My uptading has to slow down, sorry, but ill keep writing, please reveiw!!_


	4. Pain

Amber skidded down a hall. Dead end. "Crap" She ran the other way when she heard voices. "An intruder." She gasped and ran faster. SHe ran right into Dr. Eggman. "Oh." He looked at her and smiled evilly. She gulped. "What do you want." He looked at her. "You're coming with me." She tryed to run away but eggman grabbed her waist. "Get back here." She smacked him. He let go and she ran. He caught up with her quickly. "You cant run away."

It was true. She was stuck in a dead end, and couldn't get out. She stopped. "What do you want." He looked at her. "Do you want to know?" SHe nodded. Eggman laughed, "Well, too bad, i won't tell you. Now come here, or you will get hurt." She walked towards him and puched him. The doctor didn't show any sign of pain. He was too big, and Amber was too exausted to fight back, so eggman trapped her.

She was held by eggman to the dungeon and tossed like a doll into a cell. SHe cuddled into a ball in pain. She tryed to get up, but was so exausted and slammed to the ground again. Two robotic voices and a pipsquik was talking. "WOw doctor, you got the girl." "With out Shadow." "well for you information, the doctor is a genius and you are mealtle heads so there." AMber groaned. Inside of her was screaming with anger, but the rest of her body was crying in pain. She needed something. Shadow could help, if he could get Sonic here. She rolled on her back to see if that would help when she saw a name on the ceiling.

Maria

_Why Maria?_ Amber thought. She ran through the stories of Shadow the Hedgehog._ MAria Ivo Robotnic was Dr. Eggmans cousin and close friend to shadow, died. That doesn't help much......_ She thought. "Shadow........Sonic.........." She groaned. Her mind was exausted for not having food. The doctor seemed to have heard her. "I can't get you Sonic to rescue you, that would ruin my plan, I can get you shadow," He motioned the robots. "Yes sir." They left.

Amber huddled into a ball. She didn't cry, just thought. "What do you want?" She asked. Eggman looked at her. "Well, since you're behind bars, i'll tell you. I want you for a trap to get Sonic. Then i shall disingrate you but not your brain. I will use that brain to constuct a better robot. With Sonic, I will find the part of him that gives him his speed and strenth then put that into the robot. As well. See that Canaster," He pointed to a upright clear glass tube with a top and wires. It was filled to the rim with liquid. He sneered and said, "After I capture Sonic that will be you new home."

-----

Shadow walked down the hall with Bocoe and Decoe. _Well, i guess i get to meet the fakers new best friend. _After the meterex situation, he's been through alot. WHen he woke up, he remebered most of his memerios. Maria, Molly, Meterex, Chris, Space Colony Ark, and the good stuff. He forgot about Eggman. He met him a little while ago, after Eggman mistaked him as Sonic and threw him off a cliff. When the doctor noticed it was him, introduced himself and hired him. In great pain, Shadow agreed with one thing, to heal his wounds. He was preety bruised and had major cuts but he was stil in ok condition.

He walked to a cell when he saw a girl curled up in a ball, with bright orange hair.

----

Amber heard footsteps. She glanced up. A black hedghog looked at her with scared eyes. He had bright red strips and bloodshot eyes. She lifted her head and managed to keep it up. It throbbed with pain. Eggman looked at her, "Shadow the hedgehog, Amber." The hedgehog didn't seem to here. "Maria molly," He wispered. He ran to the girl as far as he could go. She wearily said, "Got to get out." She clunked to the floor. Shadow gasped.

"Get her out of there." He told Eggman. He shook his head. "Now just cuz she looks like someone, doesn't mean its them now c'mon, lets go finish the plan." Eggman turned around with the robots. Shadow clutched the bars, "I'll get you out Molly, I promise." He took one more look at the hudled girl and left. Once they were gone Amber cried in pain, "Sonic!!"

----

_Well, that went quicker. Please review!! Really! Well gotta go._


	5. Busted Shadow!

Sonic scapered from room to room, and so far, across the globe. He couldn't find her. He ran back to the Thordyke mansion were there was a frenzy. Chuck seemed to be hyperphaling or what cha call it. he was holding a paper bag. Any way, Chris still could not track his daughter. Police were on the search, detectives and the whole goody gang. But she was not found.

Amy and Cosmo was trying to call down helen and chris, especially Chuck, while Cream was giving some sort of speech to cheese who wasn't liking it. Sam paced at hyper speed. Danny and Tanaka's families came and the house was stuffed. Knuckles was even there, not that he would help that the fact the jewel theif was there as well. They were fighting, of course.

"I told you I don't know!!"

"Of course you do, you worked for the man during the meterex."

"I told you I DO NOT!!" Rouge kicked him. "Grr thats it!!" Knuckles lept for her and the two fought aross the room. Sonic walked over to Emerald and Adam Tanaka and saw that Adam and his sister was white as a sheet. "I can't belive it." moaned Emma(Emerald). Adam eyes were watering. "I told her i was busy, i knew i should of walked her home." Emma snorted. "You only did that cuz Clair wasn't with her." Adam turned red. Sonic shook his head and looked at the other Tanakas Eva was toddled around, with her mother close.

Topaz had got into the nations satelight system, no use. Things didn't look good.

----

Amber slowley fell asleep. It was better than the closet. A jingle of keys woke her up. "Ugggghhhh......" She opened her eyes, some animal was coming to her. SHe gasped and scampered as far as she could to the wall oppisite of the bars. The red eyes kept getting closer. "Eeeee.." A light revealed the person. Shadow. "Im getting you out......Amber." She looked at him. It was trying to. And he looked very scared. She took it as a good thing.

He kept fumbling around. "Get the key." SHe squinted. "Here." He put the key in. Sirens went off.

"That can't be good," He said. Eggman appered in a nanosecond. He caught shadow, who ran the other way. "I cant beleive you were going to let her out..." Said eggman. "Im not letting you hurt maria..." Eggman squinted at AMber who looked up. Her eyes seemed to hold the same wanting expresion. "Well, you betrayed me sooo," He pointed to these bars that were rising out of the floor. "Ill trap you." Amber thought how stupid Eggman is. How could trap the Ultimate being. It like trying to tell a ferret not to get out of his cage.

But she was proved wrong, quickly. The bars soon had a whole cage around Shadow. He tryed to go into his ball and get out, but nothing happened. Eggman laughed. "I made this extra special to trap Sonic." He tossed the cage into Ambers cell and it unlocked. Amber faced turned white. Shadow ran over than tryed to get out of the cell. Still nothing. "Uh uh uh.." Eggman said. "Oh no...." Amber said. She clumped to the floor in exaustion. She could of sworn she felt shadow touch her cheek.

---

_Please please review. I might contuine, i really want reviews!!!!!!! Well gotta go!_


	6. In Prison

Sonic ran and ran. He decided to stop. 16 hours of nonstop running, he was soooo tired. He sat on the porch and looked into Amber room. He sighed. He would usualy see her in there reading or doing home work or fooling around. He hoped she wasn't hurt. It hurt him enough not to see her.

---

Amber groggily opened her eyes. The light was shining hard, and hurt her eyes. She rubbed them and stretched. She was feeling better since she got more sleep. She looked into a corner, where she saw Shadow asleep, face up. She looked up and saw the word Maria, but also Molly and her name. _I wonder why...._ She asked herself. Shadow stirred and moaned. Amber could see a huge bruise on his back. She crawled over to him and rubbed it. _Thats gotta hurt. _

She looked around the dungeon. There wasn't much, A bowl of food for the two prisioners, a bencher, window, an electric plug, one blanket, her bag, a hole.... A PLUG!! "A plug!!" She yelled. Shadow snapped up and yelled. "Sorry." She said. Shadow shook his head. "Whats this about a plug?" She ran over to her bag pulled a silver plug and attatched it to the plug hole. The she put it on her silver wristband. "I tink i might have a way out but eggman cant see thins. " She placed her bag ontop of the plug. Thats when see heard footsteps. She ran too pretend she was sleeping, but tripped over a rock and skidded to shadow. She groaned.

_"_Well, prisoners, shall i give a message to Sonic?" Eggman laughed and brought a camera. Amber looked at the camera. _Hmmmm, i have to get him a message..._ "Sure Eggman." She sat up and landed on her elbow. "Ow." The video got close. She held her hand up and made weird hand movements. "Help, Shadows hurt." Eggman laughed. "Fine kid." He walked away.

Shadow looked at Ambers wrist. A cut about a inch was red and scabby. "What did you do to your wrist?" Amber looked down. "Umm, i got stuck in a closet and....well, found a knife, go figure." SHe sivered. The fall weather was turning cold. The girl rubbed her arms. Shadow noticed that she was cold and grabbed the blanket and wrapped iit around her. "Thanks." She looked out a window to her right. The nature looked so pretty. She wished she could ride her skateboard. She felt bad that she got herself in a trap and Sonic in one too. _I hope dad got my message._

Shadow looked At the girls shadowed face. He felt bad. If he only knew which key. "What were those weird signals?" Shadow asked her. Amber didnt lift her head up. "I made a hand code with dad...... i told him to tel Sonic that it was a trap.... I hope they get it." Shadow saw something fimiliar with the girl. "Who is your dad?"

She looked up "CHris Thordyke. I think you know him. How did you survive that Metagoat thing?" He told her the whole story. She nodded. A small beep could be heard. "It charged. Lets see what i can do." She scampered over to the bag with Shadow close by.

------

_Welll, i have decided to contuniued. Thank you for the reveiws. See ya!_


	7. Bokkun

Chris sat frustrated at his computer frustrated. How could he, out of all people, couldn't find his own daughter.

_This stinks..._ thought Clair, staring at the ceiling. A high pitch laugh shook her out of her thoughts. "Hey, its bokkun!" Everyone who was there snapped their heads toward the dark chao. "Hey, what is he doing here!" Yellled DJ. Bokkun laughed again and stood on the table. "I got a message from Dr. Eggman!" Everyone ran from him. "I promise this wont explode!" "You say that all the time," Knuckles muttered. Bokkun ignored him and preesed the play button on the yellow TV. "Well, SOnic i guess you must be looking for the girl. Well ill show you." The image changed to the time AMber got tosses in jail, and then another time were Shadow was in jail. They all gasped.

"Was that SHadow??" Rouge asked. Chris shrugged. AMbers face apperared and said,"Help." But Chris noticed the hand launguage they made up. He squinted a bit and grabbed the TV.

3...2...1

BOOM!!

CHris was covered in black soot. I guess he's da bomb, litterally," Adam said weakly. Chris shook him self. "Amber was giving me a warnig, Either she want hot talame??? Or Its a trap, for Sonic."

----

Amber tested a few things on the bar. No luck. Shadow and her sat stumped in the cell corner. "Now what?" He asked her. She shrugged and looked in her bag. There was a pencil and paper, and her skateboard remote. SHe grabbed it and clicked the COME HERE button. She smiled as the Skateboard came as close as the window. And wrote on the note, and sent it away. "What was that?" Shadow asked here. "A note to Dad. Mabey he can find us..." She looked out the window, hopefully.

---

_well, theres another chp. I gonna update slower, but reveiw!! Sry if it is short.  
_


	8. Try to escape

Sonic was not going to let eggman get the upper hand. After he saw that Video, he ran to Eggmans base, faster then he usually goes. Tails Knuckles Ruge chris and everyone, made a plan to get her out. THey were leaving, when a skate board appeared. DJ grabbed it and examened it carfully. "Its Amber board!" Now that got everyones attenetion. On there a note was stamped. "DOnt go, youll get killed Sonic. PS Shadow is here too." Clair read.

Rouge gasped. "He is alive."

"But how?" Knuckles said. Chris looked at board. "I dont know, but its gonna be hairy." He looked towards the X tornado, were Adam, Clair, and Dj was sitter next to Tails. He ran to a car and started to drive, with Knuckles and Rouge in the back. "Its gonna be a crazy ride," CHris remarked as he put on the gas. The car zoomed out of sight.

"I hop its a safe trip," Francis said, as she leaned on her husband. Danny looked at the sky," They'll be fine, they usually are..."

-----

Amber felt afuly sick SHe leaned onto Shadow, who was leaning on the wall. "MInd if i catch a few z's," She asked. Shadow shook his head. Amber closed her eyes and fell fast asleep. Shadow stroked the girls face. "Now, if i only knew what eggman was up too..." He sat there thinking. A loud bang cought his attention. He sielenly woke AMber up. "Amber, get up.." Amber groggily opened her eyes. "Whatimeizzit?" Shadow looked at her wristband, "One pm" "Gahhhhh" She closed her eyes again

Her ears twitched as she heard too fimilar voices. "DJ, shut up," A quiet voice said. "Clair, had me that *oof*" "Guys, let me handle it. *SMASH*" A fist with spikes came out of the door. By now, amber was fully awake. She ran to the bars. "Hey!" She looked at the group. Sonic, knuckles, rouge, DJ, clair, adam and her father was there. "Tails is on his way." Chris said. Shadow stayed in the darkness of the corner. "Hey Shadow!!" Shadow sighed and walked up, to everyones suprise. All of their mouths dropped to the floor. "He-he he" Knuckles studdered.

"Guys get us out, if eggman finds out, were in deep doo." Amber said, as she heaved on her backpack. She colapeped on the floor. "WHy cant i carry my own bag." She muttered. Shadow took off the bag and handed it to Adam. "She havent had proper food since the last lunch she had." Shadow explained to all the concerned faces. "Now hurry up and, no no no DONT" SHadow yelled at the blue hedgehod, trying to break the bars. Still, no use. Sonic fell.

"WHO GOES THERE!!" a loud voice bellowed.

Amber face went white. "Eggman."

----

_Ohhh yea nother chp done!! Plz reveiw, i might reveiw for you. Ill try to keep that. If i dont booo me. Well hoped you liked it!_


	9. Almost Done for

Eggman saw Sonic try to free Amber. _What my day. Everythings gone as planned. _He marched down the stairs with Bocoe and Decoe on his tail. Eggman devoloped a plan, that would make a better robot that Metal Sonic. (Okay, i know NOTHING about Metal Sonic so bear with me please) HE stomped down the stairs.

The whole group gased as they saw Dr. Egggman. Shadow and Sonic bended the bars untill they were big enough to slip through. Amber and Shadow got out and started to run. Unfourtunatly, while Sonic was running, he triggered an trp that Eggman set up and the doors closed. "Way to go faker," Shadow muttered.

"I see you havent lost any of your charm," Sonic replied. "Guyyyyyyssss, we dont have time for this," Clair shreiked as she banged on the door. Eggman and his robots got closer. SUddlenly, more robots came. They looked alot like Meterex. Sonic culded into a ball and destoryed half while knuckles, amy and Shadow got rid of the rest. Chris gave Amber half of his bombs and were throwin them at the door.

"NOW!!" He screamed. Bocoe and decoe ran and grabbed Amber. Amber , Adam, clair, chris and DJ tryed to pry them of Amber, but they won. AMber had here mouth covered by Bocoe large hand and they were carring her towards the canistar with the green tissue dissolving liquid. "Ahh!" Amber shook herself, but the robots already took off the lid and dumped her in.

Amber felt a pincing sensation. The liquid felt like it was eating her alive, and boiling her. SHe screamed as she rose to the surface. Shodow and Sonic looked at the canistar and gasped. Ambers face was begining to look translousent and pale. Clair was sobbing and was sitting on Adams back who was trying to open the door. Dj normally tan face was whiter that a sheet and no one was calm.

Chris looked at his palm and threw the last few bombs out of the canisester. Amber flowed out, unconsionse. SOnic and Shadow both ran to her and clunked heads. They started to fight and ask questions. "Guys CUT IT OUT!! EGGMAN IS STILL HERE!!" screamed rouge, knocking the next set of robots over. SOnic and Shadow resumed knocking the robots to pieces.

"We got the Door!" yelled Adam, and ran thourgh. You could hear a plane near. "The X Tornado c'mon!!" Clair ran through the corridor. Chris ran intfront to open the next passage. Sonic and Shadow had to keep fighting, while Knuckles and rouge help pry the next door open. DJ saw Amber wet slumped body, ran over and Picked her up. "No DJ dont touch that!" Sonic screamed. "It will make your skin looke like Ambers!!" Dj didnt care. He needed to save her, even if it ment putting himself in grave danger.

Shadow looked at Eggman, who was enjoying the caotic scene. "You liar!!" he yelled, skating over and kicking him. "Hey!" Eggman was in the egg mobile, flying away.

"Dr, what do we do now?" Bocoe asked. Bokkun and decoe looked at the fat man.

"Nothing, if they dont get the girl the right stuff, it wont reverse, so shes okay. And if Sonic touches her, he wont be okay either. So if it happenes, ill still be able to make the Doctor laughed as the hedgehogs started to jump into the X Tornado.

----

Chris ran with Amber in his arms, to the bathroom. Ever one in the Thorndyke mansion was happy when they saw a redhead girl in his arms, but got scared when they saw her. Amber skin was almost translutiont, you could vaguly see her bones, and was a gostly pale. DJ's arms looked the same way, and her bit his lip so he wouldn't scream. Fransic and Danny took one look at their son, and ran to him.

"WHy is is arm like that?" Francis asked, examining his arm. Tails looked sad.

"I did some test and the results aren't good. Scub his skin thourouly with water, or he will have to remove his arms. Otherwise, he'll be okay. As for Amber..." FRanis and Danny ran to the bathroom with Clair and DJ. TAils stared at the ground. "It might be too late.." he wispered.

"WHAT!!" The whole group erupted. Helen started to cry, and her mother was there to comfort her.

"Cant we do anything?" Chris asked. Tails looked up. "Mabey, i was able to create a formula that might work. But it might not be strong enough. See, Eggman created this fluid so that everything would dissolve, except for human brains. It also seems like it has something to do with hedgehogs, but i can't figure out what."

"Abilitys." A voice said. They all turned to a dark hegehog, who had been listening the whole time. "Eggman wanted to create a robot with Sonic running skills and Ambers brain." Amy looked at him. "How to you know." Shadow sighed and kicked mid air. "I was working fo rthe man." Everyone gasped except Sonic. "Well, go figure." DJ walked back. Everyone looked at his arms, to see that they were slowled ragaining its color.

Chris looked at his daughter closed eyes, where you could slowly start seeing her eye. "Well, hurry try the experiment." Amber could vaugle hear the conversation, even though see was knocked out.

------

_Well, there you have it. Whooo, that was alot. I wrote this in an hour. Any way review review review and enjoy!!_


	10. Thoughts

Chris and Helen scubbed every inch of Amber's body with the soulution tails made. They put her in one of her sets of pajamas and laid her in bed. Shadow sighed sadly an walked away into a balcony when he saw something.

_Its okay shadow...._ a soft voice floated on him. "Maria?" He looked up, were here calm face was in the starry sky. _You helped her, she helped you, you'll be fine. _"But what does that mean?" He asked to the openess. Maria smiled and faded away. "Maria, Maria!!" Shadow sat on the floor and banged his head.

"Hey."

Shadow turned around to see DJ, and looked back to the ground. DJ sat next to him. Shadow peeked at his arms, which had fully gained color. "You were smart," Shadow remarked, looking at the sky. DJ sighed.

"I guess, but if i pryed of the robots, she wouldn't be that way and..." He slammed his hand on the rail, but then fell to the ground and started to cry. "Gosh, why an I so weak!" He screamed, blinking away the tears. Shadow started to draw on the floor. "If i didn't work for Eggman she would of been okay, I don't know why i trusted him, I-I-I" He sighed. The two boys looked at the stars, where two girls smiled.

----

"How long will she be knocked out?" Cosmo asked her boyfriend, staring at Amber. "Mabey a week, Im not sure, But i hope not to long." Cream and Cheese bawled, but Bella scooped them up and quited them down.

"I don't know, but Shadow looks really depressed," Rouge remarked, staring out the door. Knuckles grunted. "Thats what he gets for working for the man" Rouge kicked him, implying how insensitive he was. Clair looked away, "So is my brother." Adam stared at her.

"But he helped her, so?" Clair shook her head, refusing to say anything. Emma held the fast asleep Eva and looked at Tails, "Seems like Aunt Helen and Uncle Chris are going to be off work." Tails nodded. "She might make it, she might not. I don't know. But no one can touch her since that liquid is on her. Until three days have gone by." Tails kicked an invisible rock, avoiding compleate eye contact with Sonic.

Sonic wiped one tear off his face and bit his lip.

---

For the next few days, Some one was always on Amber's uncosis side. Sometimes Clair, or Adam, Cosmo, Cream and Cheese. Tails did tests on her everyday with Chris, and Chuck. Helen always watched at night, and the other mobians took turns watching. Rouge would go through Amber's closet and Knuckles would remeber all the pranks that she put on him.

Sonic, nor Shadow, nor DJ ever looked into the room. It felt like thier hearts would be ripped in to if they looked at her. But one day, DJ got a nerve to take a turn watching her. "Are you sure?" asked Frances looking at her son. "You can touch her! Chris gave and E-mail!" Danny shouted running into his living room. Clair slapped hands with her father. DJ nodded. "Yeah" Frances shrugged, "Okay then."

----

By the time DJ got to the Thorndyke mansion, Tails had compleated the tests. "Okay, you can go." DJ could tell the Fox hadn't got one wink of sleep since the inccedent. He walked into Ambers cherry room, and saw the slumped girl in with knocked off covers. DJ smiled softly, remebering the same position when Amber was three. He straighted her out and covered her back. He said in a chair and watched her.

He winced when he saw her singing sheet binder. It was blue and well worn down. He grabbed it and read some of the crumpled lyrics that spilled off the page. He sighed, remembering her voice float into his ears. He opened to a marked sheet, that was a song they played for a party. It was when i look at you, by Miley Cyrus. He didn't do much in this song, but he loved to her Amber's voice.

He looked off the binder when Amber stirred in her bed. She didn't move ever since she was placed into bed by Chis. He looked at her and stroked her hair, which was really soft. Amber groaned. DJ Placed a hand on her forehead, which was burning. He ran to her bathroom, grabbed a towel, soaked it and placed it on her forhead. She stopped moving and settled down. DJ grabbed his vibrating phone. A text from Adam.

Hey man, wats up.

Nothing, just watchin A, he texted. Adam responded.

Really? I new u wld do it loverboy.

HEY!!

JK JK not, anyway, im goin 2 ur house 2 pick up my sheet music. Want us 2 swing by?

u? Dj looked at the screen.

yea, and ur sis

sure

cool, be their in a jif, hey want some cookies mom just made some.

wat kind?

A faves

DJ smiled, sure bring em

kay l8r (Lovaboy)

DJ slapped his phone back. WHy did Adam keep calling him loverboy. HE liked Clair. He looked at Amber, who was still not moving. She DID look cute.

_AHH! What am I THINKING!!,_ he thought, and burried his head in his palms. CHris looked thourgh Ambers open doors, to see that DJ was not looking to good. "Everythings alright?" Chris asked walking in. DJ nodded, but his godfather knew better. "Whats wrong? HArd to see her this way isn't it?" he asked.

DJ misrably nodded his head. Chris sighed. "Well, you know Sonic and Shadow aren't taking it that well either." DJ nodded his head again. Chris chuckled. "Well, i used to cry everytime I saw Sonic get hurt." DJ opened his eyes.

"Really?" Chris nodded.

"Felt alone when i was you age. Didn't even meet your father yet. Sonic was all, so yeah." Chris patted his shoulder. "She'll be okay, she is getting better. Just have to wait until she opens her eyes again. "Speaking of which, let me check on Sonic, he haven't ran since Amber went Unconcios." He got up and let DJ gather his thoughts.

---

SOnic laid on the roof of the garage. He turned again, wishing on how he could let Eggman do that. _God, am i stupid of what. I never did that to CHris so why his daughter?_

"Are you Okay?" Chris looked up. "Yea." Sonic still stared at the sky. Chris shook his head. "I know you aren't."

Sonic sighed, "Why did you get to be a wise guy?" He asked.

Chris laughed. "Cuz now im a father thats why. Kids give you knowlege more than you think they will." Sonic jumped down. Chris pointed to the park, "How bout you take a run, that should help." Sonic nodded, wondering why he hadn't thought of that.

-----

Shadow sat on a coner near a stream. He felt guilty, but he couldn't change much. He looked to Eggmans base and thought, _I'll kick your fat butt to heck, Eggman Even if faker comes along._

He sat up, _Right after i go to see Amber._

_----_

_So there you have it. A loooooooong chapter. Reveiw!! Lots please. Ill reveiw your stories if you do mine, leave away without reveiwing??? Hmm, ill get ya. well, see ya  
_


	11. Awaken

DJ watched Amber stir in her bed. She would groan every once in a while but them stop. DJ never took eyes off her.

---

SHadow walked closer and closer to the Thordyke mansion. He got more worried, if her saw the faker, because then Sonic would beat his guts out. He finally got to the big building and opened the door.

Amy was helping bella make more food for the hungry people. Chuck and Tails typed nonstop at the computer analisys, and Knuckles was fast asleep. Rouge was sitting ontop of him, like a chair. Chris walked in behind him.

"Oh, hey Shadow, Sonic just left. You wanna see her?" Shadow nodded. Chris pointed up the stairs. "DJ is up there."

When Shadow got up there, DJ was playing an old video on Ambers casette player. "Whats that' Shadow asked. DJ eyes didn't go off the screen. "Home vidoes that Mom and Aunt Helen made. See?" He pointed to the screen, where four toddlers were walking around. A small girl with pudgy cheeks and bright red hair filled the whole screen. "Is that AMber?" DJ squinted.

"Mabey, its hard to tell the difference between my sister and her when they were babies. They have the same color hair. Oh, there is Amber." He pointed to a girl asleep, with her hari in her face and under some sheets. A small boy waddled over her. "Who was that? SHe didn't even wake up." Shadow said.

"Yea, that was Adam, he never woke her up. Me on the other hand...." He watched the next set of clips where DJ bawled and AMber's one eye opened then closed again. "See." A huge gust of wind snapped the two boys of there lock on the TV. "Sonic."

Sonic grunted when he saw Shadow. SHadow shrugged. "Hey, what is he doing here." "Visiting Amber," replied DJ, placing a new towel on her head. "She's got a fever from the medicine." Sonic moved his eyes to the bed and took a look at Amber

Her skin had almost returned to normal, though her network of veins were showing. SHe breathed steadily, and groaned every once so ofted. The three guy surrounded the head board, hoping for one of those eyes to open.

----

Amber POV

I ran. Nonstop. Eggman hand had turned into those horrible liquid. He toutched me. The pinching began again I shreiked, alone. I felt my bone weaken. I felt pain for every move i took, it hurt. I saw my dad do something, but i dont recall. It made me feel better, but then i dreamt of nothing. Black surronded me. Everyone in a while, i felt a pinch, like tests for blood was taken, and cool liquid smoothed around my arms. I felt like i was on fire. A cool cloth came to my forehead. I tried to smile, but it hurt. Eggman was back with more liquid. To end the dream, i had to try..

-----

DJ, SHadow and SOnic still looked at Amber. "How much longer," Sonic sighed. DJ shugged. "Supposeitly not for another two days." Shadow pulled the sheet up to AMber's neck again. Amber groaned again, but what was different, was it was stonger.

"g-go" She groaned. "Huh?" Shadow said. "Nightmere," DJ and Sonic returned. "She does that." The looked at her and gasped, to see her eyes fully opened. The were livley but tired, and her iris color had weakened.

"Hey guys, long time no see...."

----

_Ha ha SHE LIVES!! Anyway reveiw reveiw!! c ya_


	12. A start

Every one raced up stairs. Amber looked at her room and the faces around her. She smiled and reached her arms, hugging them all. DJ relaxed, Shadow was shock and Sonic was relieved. "Where is everyone?" Dj opened her door, revealing everone. "Hey," She said softly.

"Amber!"

They raced too the edge of her bed. Chris and Helen leaned over. "Daddy! Mommy!" She laughed as Chris lifted her up. Chuck smiled as he remebered her when she was a baby. Chris placed her sitting up and questions and laughter poured out of their mouths. Clair and Adam walked in and gasped. They texted their parents and ran to their friend. Soon, everyone crowded into her room all having happy tears.

---

_That night_

Most of the people left the room to sleep except SHadow. Amber looked at his sad face. She patted the bed. "C'mon Shadow. Whats wrong?" He sighed and walked to her, stroking her tired face. He glanced up to the dark sky. The stars twinkled at him. "Nothing." Amber yawned and slowly closed her eyes. Shadow sat next to her untill she fell asleep. He fell asleep next to her.

---

Amber woke up to soft fur on her arm. She sat up too see SHadow. Her bones were weak, but she attemepted to stand. She turned and slid out of bed, placed her feet on the floor and stood. She swayed for a bit but gained her balance. Shadow woke up and saw Amber struggling to walk. He ran over and helped her stand stright. SHe grumbled. "Geeze, i feel bad for babies." She was able to walk better after a while. Sonic ran in and saw Shadow.

"You better not be hurting her!" Amber shook her head. She took another step. "Im gettin the hang of this again." SHe gingerly took another step. SHe colapsed to the floor. "Owww, darn!" SHadow and sonic lifted her onto her bed. Amber rubbed her arm. "My bones and muscles are weak." Chris ran up and looked at his daughter. "What happened?" She shrugged. "Tryed to walk, failed."

Chris shook his head. "You are still very weak. I'll get your breakfast and Guys, you're not gona dirty this room, come to the kitchen, first come first serve." Chris turned around with the two hedgehogs after him. Footsteps were heard.

"Hey hey!" Clair's bouncy curls jumped as she sat onto Amber's bed. "Whats up A?" Amber smiled. "I got an F at walking." "Harsh," Clair said. She laid down. "Anywaaay, DJs here, getting a few pancakes, oh i better get them!" She scampered out. Amber sighed. If only she could get out of this bed.

She sat up. DJ walked in and shut the door.

"Hey," he said quietly. Amber smiled, which made him smile. He sat down next to her. "Feelin better?" Amber played with her sheet. "An F at walking." DJ laughed. Amber stared at his arm, which was looking kinda of her. She rubbed his arms. "What happened?" DJ patted her hand, "Nothing you have to worry about." Amber didn't relax. She looked at his green eyes. "What happened?" DJ smiled. Same ol' AMber. He told his story, whatching her eyes grow bigger and bigger.

"Wow, uhh.... thanks" She smiled. "By any chance, did you send Adam a text about cookies?" She showed the text on her phone. DJ blushed. "No no nonono, um, how did you get that?" Amber showed the bypass gaget she plugged her phone into. Dj turned red. "Uhhhh, i got nothin." Amber smiled, "You will." She placed Her hands on his shoulders and brought him closer. DJ shivered in fear. Their faces were inches away.

It wasn't long till their lips were touching.

----

_Ha ha! Didn;t expect that did you. well, c ya in the next chapter._


	13. Get ready Eggman

The two kids parted shortly. DJ blushed. Since when did AMber want to kiss him. Amber sighed, in happiness. She thought her life was compleate.

Through the doors, Chris was standing there looking at the two friends,

Smiling.

------

Sonic stuffed thre more pancakes in his mouth. He glanced at Shadow, who refused to eat any. "W-ant vone?" He asked, with his mouth stuffed. Shadow disgustinly shook his head. "No."

Tails and Chuck were looking at Amber's blood test, skin cell and a bunch of stuff. Bepping was heard form the silver machene and Tails looked worried. "Oh, no This isn't good." Everyone in the room wipped their heads around. "Whadda mean?" asked Cosmo.

Chuck looked at the sloping lines. "Her body isn't reciving enough energy, and her body wont take any more."

"You mean food?" Clair asked. Tail nodded. "And we cant give her shots of energy and---" Tails was cut off by CHris looking at an encyclopedia.

"Well, we can figure out a way to get her back to normal, buuut, we dont have one of the ingredients." He looked back up to the faces wide eyed. "We have to get it at eggmans base." Rouge laughed.

"Well, that should be easy, and Knucklehead is willing to do it." She slapped Knuckles head that was laying on the table and woke him up. "Ahh! What?" Tails shook his head.

A heavy breeze zommed out of the room. "Huh?" Amy looked at two seats that were around the table. "Shadow and Sonic are gone!" Chris looked at Tails. "They are headin to Eggmans base."

"Then lets go!" screamed Amy. She dragged Tails out to the X Tornado, followed by Clair. Chuck sweatdropped. "They dont even know what to look for." Chris ran to catch up to them.

"You arent leaving without us!" said Knuckles and Rouge, jumping from the chairs and folowing the group.

"Or me." Chuck was suprised to see Amber full dressed, with all her gaget in her silver braclet, and walking perfectly fine. She was wearing a strange silver headband that was a point in the middle of her forehead. A blue sphere was on that point. "B-but how?"

Amber shrugged. DJ smiled, glad to see her being herself. "Easy, have a power gaget gives me extra strenth for as long as I wear It."

CHuck shook his head knowing she would possibly make every gaget in the world. "Oh fine, but you better hurry, Sonic and Shadow probably got there." A roar made them look out the window.

"There is the X Tornado!" Cream said. "Chao chao!" Cheese flew in circles. Amber ran to her rocket skate board and hopped on with DJ. "Ready?" SHe asked. DJ nodded. SHe pressed a button and the two roared not too far behind the X Tornado.

---

_Sorry for the short chapter. Im am really busy. I ought to post something right? ANyway REVEIW!!!!!! I love the reveiw thank you all God bless you!_


	14. Not again

The two hedgehogs ran to Eggmans lair. Shadow sighed. "Gosh faker, care for the girl." Sonic laughed.

"Well, its not like your different. Okay, i beat the crap out of Eggman and you get the ingredient." Shadow shook his head.

"No, I"LL beat the crap out of Eggman and You get the ingredient." Sonic and Shadow both stopped when they relized something. "Wait, what is the ingredient?"

* * *

"There they are!" said Tail, steering the X tornado. Chris looked out.

"And there they go." He watched the two hedgehogs speed off. Rouge and Amy sat in the other section.

"This is a nice ride," commented Rouge, "It needs more flair." Amy sighed and looked out the window, where Knuckles was.

"Well, you like wind." Knuckles sighed.

"No, Rouge beat me to my seat." He crossed his arms and looked behind him. A blob of red caught his eye. He squinted then scream, "Hey! That's Amber." Everyone in the plane snapped their heads around.

"Where?!" Chris turned Tails head. "Focus on the.... uhh.....sky," he anxiuosly turned around.

"I see her," said Amy.

"What is she doing here?" asked Rouge. Chris grabbed binoculars.

"She's wearing a new gadget. That's why. And she brought DJ along!" Rouge started to laugh.

"He likes her so bad." Chris shrugged. What could he do. Besides, he liked the boy.

"Well, she IS grounded because i told her to stay in bed, but she can come. I gotta teach Grampa not to fall for the puppy dog pout."

* * *

"I think I see knuckles." DJ said, holding on to the back. The wind was amazing, no wonder Amber loved going fast, and Sonic.

"Yup, and we're here!" She halted to the base where a plane landed and two holes were in. Amber snapped her helmet off. Same with DJ. They saw a group of animals near. Amber ran over. Her father glowered over her. She shrank. Chris smiled and tapped the silver headgear.

"New gadget." She smiled and nodded. Chris chuckled and shook his head. "Your still grounded." Amber pouted. Rouge flew above.

"C'mon, the hedgehogs are in there and lover here wants to beat Eggface." DJ turned red and Amy shook her head. The whole gang stood still as Knuckles punched a hole.

"Ha ha!! Look im so--" He was cut off by Rouge who clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Bragger." Amber laughed.

"Your worse then Amy."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?!" asked Amy, raising a huge Piko Piko hammer. Amber shook her head frantically.

"No, NO!" She ran into the Base. The rest followed. A huge hallway was there, and a bunch of furious yelling, threats, explosions and swearing was herd. DJ looked up at his godfather.

"You better tell Shadow your 'No swear rule'" Chris nodded and followed.

"Okay, one group of us will get the Ingredient, except Amber, because it will harm her if it is not mixed. And the others will fight Eggman." He looked at the others. DJ raised his and Knuckles, and Tails's hand.

"We volunteer!" Tails nodded but the enchina wasn't to thrilled.

"Whaddya mean?" DJ leaned over.

"Do you wanna stay stuck with the love of your life, Rouge?" Knuckles kicked him and shrugged.

"Fine." The girls grinned.

"Yes, we can kick butt."

* * *

Sonic and Shadow were furios with Eggman. He was gloating that Ambers disease was incureable, and the two hedgehog kinda believed it.

"Alright, shut up Egghead, Chris will cure her, bet you 10 dollars." Eggman just laughed, and more robots appeared. Shadow swiped them easily.

"Give it up." Shadow said, while Eggman looked suprised.

"Oh poor Shadow, head trama?" He laughed again, while MORE robots came. Sonic destroyed them as well.

"Nothing can stop me, besides i got a-" A big blast erupted in one of the walls. The three beings looked.

"Huh?" asked Eggman. A cough could be heard.

"Darn, too much gun powder. Maybe more explosives." A fimiliar voice to Sonic and Shadow's relief and to Eggmans horror was heard. Amy stepped out, then Rouge and finnaly, coughing Amber. Eggman was flustered.

"What, how, no its immposible, the major ingredient is-" he clamped his hand over his mouth. He noticed Amber's headband with the big gem."Whats that do?"

Amber crossed her arms and tossed her head. "Like ill tell you." Rouge and Amy knocked the next set of robots. Dr. Eggman sighed.

"Fine, i'll destroy it." He presses a red button on the wall near him. Sonic and Shadow snapped their head. Amber's head gear started to electrify. Then it covered her whole body. She screamed. Then she clumped on the floor. Sonic and Shadow ran to her.

Amber was normal now, just passed out. The headpiece was burnt. Sonic rolled her over and touched her face. "Amber?" She didn't respond. Sonic sat on all fours and hung his head. Shadow pressed his head to her chest. A constant beating was heard. _Thank goodness she's alright_.

Eggman laughed at Sonic who was nearly crying. Amy stood near Rouge, who knew things wern't going to be pretty. Eggman launched another batch of Meterex like robots. Sonic's hands slowley clenched into fist.

"What did you do to her!!!" He turned dark blue and started to glow. Shadow jumped into the air and yelled, "Caos Spear!" knocking the next set of robots. Sonic ran into the next set. Knuckles ran in.

"We got the ingr-ah!" He looked around. From Amy trying to wake Amber up, Rouge beating up the robots, Shadow, and Dark Sonic.

Dark Sonic,

Dark.

"This can't be good. Sonic! Snap outta it! Your gonna hurt--Ahh!" Sonic launched himself at Knuckles. Knuckles grabbed Sonic and led him out, before he got to crazy. Amy sat with Amber.

"Shadow, you get Eggman, Rouge, help me with Amber, i'll get the others!!" She ran out the door. Rouge glanced at the beat up girl and lifted her up. She glanced at Shadow, who was staring at Eggman. Rouge said one thing before she left.

"Get him."

* * *

_Well, i know you have been waiting so here. Its almost done, the showdown with Robots vs. Shadow is coming next. Thanks for the reveiw Amy Rox and Shadow fan girl. Reveiw peps!! PLEASE!! Any way, i'll try to get the next chapter dine by next week. And vote on what story i should do next on my profile. Later._


End file.
